


Rainbow

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Alphabet [18]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: The suggestion I chose for this story was rainbow which was suggested by lovevicley.I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a suggestion for S in the comments!
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Alphabet [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> The suggestion I chose for this story was rainbow which was suggested by lovevicley.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a suggestion for S in the comments!

The ER was unbearably quiet, this was rare but Claire enjoyed the peace sometimes, Morgan on the other hand didn’t.

“Ugh, I can feel my brain cells dying while we’re standing here,” she complained.

“You’re so dramatic,” Claire commented, looking down at the book she had open in front of her on the nurses station.

“So, you set a date for the wedding yet?” Morgan asked, coming over and leaning her elbows on the surface in front of the smaller woman.

“Not yet,” Claire said, turning a page.

“Got anything planned yet?” The blonde asked.

“Yes, we’ve picked who we want to be bridesmaids and groomsmen,” Claire replied, before looking up at her friend, “we were thinking Dr Lim would be a good choice and Neil’s sister, Gabi, of course,” Morgan tried not to look disappointed at not hearing her own name.

“They sound like some solid choices,” she replied.

“There is someone else, but I’m not sure if she’d want to do it,” Morgan raised her eyebrow at this, “Morgan, would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?” Claire asked, Morgan smiled.

“I don’t know, sounds like a lot of effort,” she joked, “of course I’ll be your bridesmaid Claire!” The two women started discussing what dresses and colour schemes Claire and Neil were thinking about but they were disrupted when they heard someone speak.

“Help,” They looked over to the ER door where they saw a small boy standing there, he looked dirty and was very skinny.

“Of course sweetie, what’s the matter?” Morgan came over and kneeled in front of him. The boy stepped backwards, looking scared. Claire came over as well.

“Where are your parents?” She asked, the boy didn’t reply, instead he stepped closer to Claire and grabbed her hand.

“Help,” he said again, Claire crouched next to him.

“I can’t help you unless you tell me what’s wrong,” she tried but the boy didn’t answer her, “can you tell me your name?” She asked. The boy nodded.

“Leo,” he said.

“Well Leo, my name is Claire, I’m a doctor and I really want to help you but I need to know what’s wrong,” she told him. Leo didn’t say anything, he just stood there looking at her, “okay, why don’t we see if we can find your parents,” she stood up, still holding the child’s hand, and went to lead him somewhere when she felt him let go of her hand. She looked down at him and saw that he was now laying on the floor. She dropped down next to him, checking his breathing, “He isn’t breathing!” She called out to Morgan and the nurses who had now joined them, she started CPR while Morgan got ready to intubate him.

Half an hour later, Leo was stable and laying in a hospital bed. Morgan was checking his vitals.

“What’ve we got?” Neil asked Morgan who handed him a file as he walked in.

“Not too sure yet,” she replied, “we’ve done some scans and Shaun is getting the results for the tests we’ve done,” Neil was about to asked more when Shaun walked in.

“He has a problem with his heart,” he said, showing the others the results, “he is also severely malnourished and dehydrated.”

“He’s on his second IV bag so we’d already established the dehydrated part,” Morgan replied.

“What happened to this kid?” Neil asked quietly before looking down at the scans, “it looks like he has a problem with the aortic valve,” he pointed out on the scans, “we’re going to have to take him to surgery right away, get him prepped,” Neil left, leaving the two residents with the young boy.

After the surgery, Morgan and Shaun went to check on Leo whilst Neil headed to his office. He noticed Claire sitting in the residents lounge and went in to see her.

“Hey,” he said as he walked in.

“Hey,” she replied, “how’s Leo?” Neil smiled, of course she was thinking of the boy.

“He’s doing okay, we’ve finished his surgery and he should be waking up soon,” he sat down next to his fiancé, “I’ve had to alert the police and social services about him, he’s obviously not been looked after.”

“It’s awful, how could anyone do that?” She asked. Before Neil could say anything his phone went off.

“Melendez,” he answered, “alright I’ll be right there,” he hung up before standing up, “Leo’s awake but apparently he won’t let anyone go near him,” Claire stood up as well.

“I’ll come too, he seemed okay with me earlier, I might be able to help,” Neil nodded and they headed over.

They could hear Leo before they saw him, he was yelling and as they walked in they saw Morgan trying to get his IV back in while Shaun was stood the other side of the room, unsure of what to do.

“Leo,” Claire said softly, coming over to the child, “we need to put your IV back in, it’s going to help you feel better,” Leo calmed down a bit and looked at her. “Claire,” he said. “Yeah, that’s right, it’s Claire,” she replied, “would it be alright if I put your IV in?” Leo nodded and Morgan handed it over to her. She gently put it back on the boys arm, “there you go, all done,” she smiled at him, “now you need to rest, okay?” He nodded and laid back on the bed, she brought the covers up over him and tucked him in, soon enough he was asleep again. Everyone left the room and headed to the nurses station. “Shaun,” Neil said, “you will be taking over Claire’s cases today,” Shaun opened his mouth to object but Neil spoke again, “Leo will only let Claire touch him so I need her here.” Shaun nodded and left, Neil turned to face the other two, “keep a close eye on him, I have to go talk to the police.” Leo woke up a couple of hours later. “Hey there sleepy head,” Claire said, “how are you feeling?” He just stared at her blankly, “well, now that you’re awake how about I get you some paper and crayons? You can draw us some pictures,” Leo grinned at this and Claire headed off to get the stationery items. When she returned she placed them on the table and wheeled it over to his bed. He picked up a crayon and started colouring, Claire walked out of the room and left him to it. “How’s he doing?” Neil asked as she walked over to the nurses station. “He seems okay, his speech isn’t very good for his age, I think I’ve only heard him say a few words, I’ve left him with some paper and crayons and he seems happy,” she looked into the room at the boy who was scribbling on the paper. “Well, according to the police he fits the definition of a missing boy from Virginia,” Neil said. “Virginia?” She asked, “how did he get here?” “He was kidnapped 5 years ago, his parents took him to the park one day, stopped looking for a second and then he was gone, apparently witnesses saw a van driving away but no one got the license plate,” Neil replied. “That’s awful,” Claire said. “His parents have been contacted and are on their way, they won’t be here until tomorrow though,” Neil sighed, “he’s just a kid, what sort of person would treat a kid like that?” They both stood there looking at the boy, feeling very protective of him now. Claire and Neil went to check on Leo and to give him some medication near the end of the day, he was no longer drawing, pieces of paper were strewn over the table. Claire picked one of them up and smiled at the large rainbow that was covering the page. “I like your drawings,” she said and Leo smiled, “so Leo, this is Neil,” she told him, “he’s going to give you some medicine to make sure your heart stays good, okay?” Leo looked at Neil before looking back at Claire, he nodded, “good, while he does that I will check your heart with this,” she held up her stethoscope. She placed it on his chest and listened, he looked nervous at her doing this, “would you like to hear?” She asked him, he nodded slightly and she put the earbuds in his ear. While he was distracted, Neil injected the medication into him. Leo seemed intrigued by the stethoscope and Claire smiled at him. Eventually he got sleepy so Claire tucked him in again before leaving him to sleep. Leo was in the hospital for a few days, his parents arrived the afternoon after his surgery, there were a lot of tears flowing when they saw him and they continuously thanked Neil and Claire for helping him. When Leo was discharged he walked over to Claire and Neil before pulling a piece of paper out of his mothers bag. He gave it to Claire and she looked at it, when she saw what it was she couldn’t stop the smile on her face or the tears in her eyes. She showed the piece of paper to Neil, it was the picture of a rainbow that the young boy had drawn, he had wrote ‘Claire’ and ‘Neil’ on it. “He needed some help with the spellings but he really wanted you to have this,” his mom told them. “Thank you,” Claire said to him and he grinned at her, he then grabbed his mother’s hand and led them out of the hospital, “he’s such a cute kid,” Claire sighed. Neil stepped closer to her and put an arm around her waist. “Yeah he is,” he agreed. “How would you feel about trying for a baby?” She asked him nervously. He looked at her with a surprised look on his face before smiling. “If that’s something you’re ready for, then I’m happy,” Neil replied. “Well my residency will be over in a few months, so the timing would be perfect,” she said, before turning around and putting her arms round his neck. He leant down and kissed her. “Best we get home and start trying,” he winked at her causing her to laugh. “Sounds like a plan to me,” she replied, he grabbed her hand and they headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave a suggestion for S!


End file.
